SING LOUDER! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)
Track listing # More Than a Feeling - Matthew McConaughey # Old Time Rock and Roll - Scarlett Johansson # Becky's Girl (Jessie's Girl parody) - Beck Bennett # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Reese Witherspoon # Footloose - Nick Kroll # What a Feeling - Tori Kelly # Drift Away - Taron Egerton # Only You (And You Alone) - Seth MacFarlane # Our Lips are Sealed - Scarlett Johansson # A Groovy Kind of Love - Taron Egerton # Let's Hear It for the Boy - Tori Kelly # The Great Pretender - Seth MacFarlane # Holding Out for a Hero - Scarlett Johansson # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Taron Egerton # Saving All My Love for You - Tori Kelly # My Prayer - Seth MacFarlane # Edge of Seventeen - Scarlett Johansson # Careless Whisper - Taron Egerton # How Will I Know - Tori Kelly # Twilight Time - Seth MacFarlane # Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Scarlett Johansson # What a Fool Believes - Taron Egerton # Greatest Love of All - Tori Kelly # Smoke Gets in Your Eyes - Seth MacFarlane # Shadows of the Night - Scarlett Johansson # Every Breath You Take - Taron Egerton # I Wanna Dance with Somebody - Tori Kelly # Diana - Seth MacFarlane # We Got the Beat - Scarlett Johansson # Another Day in Paradise - Taron Egerton # So Emotional - Tori Kelly # Lonely Boy - Seth MacFarlane # Walking on Sunshine - Reese Witherspoon # Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - Taron Egerton # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Nick Kroll # What's Love Got to Do with It - Tori Kelly # Put Your Head in My Shoulder - Seth MacFarlane # Magic - Reese Witherspoon # Love is a Battlefield - Scarlett Johansson # Down Under - Taron Egerton # Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Nick Kroll # Chain of Fools - Tori Kelly # Strangers of the Night - Seth MacFarlane # I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Scarlett Johansson # The Power of Love - Taron Egerton # Walking on Broken Glass - Reese Witherspoon # My Sharona - Tara Charendoff # Upside Down - Tori Kelly # Mack the Knife - Seth MacFarlane # Head Over Heels - Scarlett Johansson # Heaven - Taron Egerton # Here Comes the Rain Again - Reese Witherspoon # 9 to 5 - Tara Charendoff # Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Tori Kelly # Beyond the Sea - Seth MacFarlane # We Belong - Scarlett Johansson # Africa - Taron Egerton ft. Nick Kroll # You Give Love a Bad Name - Nick Kroll & Taron Egerton # Danger Zone - Taron Egerton & Nick Kroll # Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves - Reese Witherspoon ft. Tori Kelly # Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now - Taron Egerton & Nick Kroll # Livin' on a Prayer - Nick Kroll & Taron Egerton # Don't Dream It's Over - Lea Michele # Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head - Matthew McConaughey # Delta Dawn - Selena Gomez # American Pie - Matthew McConaughey # The Way We Were - Selena Gomez # Lady - Matthew McConaughey # Angel of the Morning - Selena Gomez # (You're) Having My Baby - Matthew McConaughey ft. Selena Gomez # Suddenly - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # Islands in the Stream - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # Eye of the Tiger - Taron Egerton # One Moment in Time - Tori Kelly # What a Wonderful World - Seth MacFarlane # Invincible - Scarlett Johansson # Urgent - Taron Egerton # All Around the World - Tori Kelly # Never Gonna Give You Up - Nick Kroll # Juke Box Hero - Scarlett Johansson # L-O-V-E - Seth MacFarlane # Physical - Reese Witherspoon # Morning Train (9 to 5) - Tara Charendoff # The Final Countdown - Taron Egerton # I Can't Hold Back - Scarlett Johansson # Shake Your Groove Thing - Reese Witherspoon ft. Nick Kroll # Leather and Lace - Scarlett Johansson ft. Taron Egerton # Reunited - Tori Kelly ft. Taron Egerton # Secret Lovers - Tori Kelly & Taron Egerton # On My Own - Tori Kelly ft. Taron Egerton # No More Tears (Enough is Enough) - Gwen Stefani & Tori Kelly # What I Like About You - Scarlett Johansson & Tara Charendoff # Easy Lover - Taron Egerton & Nick Kroll # Tell Him - Selena Gomez & Reese Witherspoon # Make No Mistake, She's Mine - Seth MacFarlane & Matthew McConaughey # Stop Draggin' My Heart Around - Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett # Rock You Like a Hurricane - Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson # We Built This City - Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson # Walk Like an Egyptian - Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett # Paradise City - Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett # Wind of Change - Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson # I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - Phyllis Smith & Nick Kroll # Waiting for a Star to Fall - Nick Kroll ft. Phyllis Smith # Somethin' Stupid - Seth MacFarlane & Norah Jones # Where is the Love - Tori Kelly & Zac Efron # The Closer I Get to You - Tori Kelly & Zac Efron # Too Much, Too Little, Too Late - Zac Efron & Tori Kelly # Always - Zac Efron & Tori Kelly # Lean on Me - Taron Egerton & Emily Blunt # When the Rain Begins to Fall - Taron Egerton & Emily Blunt # I'm Your Angel - Emily Blunt & Taron Egerton # You Are So Beautiful - Matthew McConaughey # Evergreen - Reese Witherspoon # All Out of Love - Matthew McConaughey # You Light Up My Life - Selena Gomez # Lady in Red - Matthew McConaughey # Woman in Love - Selena Gomez # Candle in the Wind 97 - Matthew McConaughey # The Morning After - Selena Gomez # Somewhere Out There - Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey # Till I Loved You - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # I Finally Found Someone - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # You Don't Bring Me Flowers - Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey # Dream On - Matthew McConaughey # Let It Be - Sing Cast # Tears Are Not Enough - Sing Cast # We Are Family - Sing Cast Charts Category:Sing Category:SING Category:2020 Category:2020 soundtracks Category:Def Jam Recordings albums Category:Film soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks